Icespeed
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Kid Flash is acting odd...what could he be doing? Flash finds out!


Icespeed.

I thought it would be nice to do a different fanfic for a change. So here is a one-shot for Kid Flash!

* * *

A blur zipped through the cold metropolis in the early hours of Tuesday morning. Another blur followed stealthily behind, dodging speed bumps and lampposts easily. The Flash was following his apprentice for a reason after all. Lately, the Kid Flash had been disappearing for no reason at the exact same time every Tuesday morning. No one among the Titans and the Justice League had seen anything strange in it at first, assuming that he was trying out a new morning run routine. But when they noticed him becoming quieter and more withdrawn, that's when worries sprang up and Flash decided to follow him the next time round.

And now, a large circular building loomed up in front of the speeding pair and the Flash raised an eyebrow as Kid Flash screeched to a halt in front of it, looking excited. Slinging a duffel sports bag over his thin shoulder, the boy with a shock of vermillion hair and startling sapphire eyes (which were wide and child-like) hurried inside. The Flash crept quietly in behind as he spotted the boy paying an enthusiastic receptionist, who gave him a locker key afterwards. The entire reception area, friendly in a shade of deep purple with plump charcoal grey chairs, was deserted. A few vending machines scattered here and there hummed complacently but that was the only noise, save Kid Flash and the receptionist. Seeing Kid Flash walking towards the men's changing room snapped Flash from his observation and he trailed the speed demon to a locker room, filled with rows of silver and pine benches, where Kid Flash had already changed into his signature costume. Red and yellow spandex; that material was pretty much all superheroes ever wore.

Then Flash noticed that he'd put on skates. Shiny ice skates that were snowy white. What was going on? He soon found out when he followed Kid Flash to an ice rink. Of course, it all clicked now. He was ice-skating and apparently serious about it too. From his hiding place, Flash spied carefully as Kid Flash tested his balance cautiously by sticking a foot out and poking the blades of the skates onto the smooth, clean ice. After a moment, Kid Flash decided to risk it and stepped safely on to the frozen water. He pushed himself off using long legs (a bit like a foal, according to the ever-maternal Wonder Woman) and started gliding around the freezing rink, gathering momentum and speed.

Suddenly Kid Flash took off, doing a triple spin before ending with a perfect toe loop, his slim face flushed with childish pleasure.

"Damn he's good." Flash muttered, speaking for the very first time since this morning. He was rather shocked to say the least. The man had NO idea that his kid was even INTO skating, let alone figure skating. He stared at Kid Flash (who was now skating on just one leg with the other arched above ground level) for a moment longer before his communicator beeped, signalling an incoming call.

"Crap!" Flash pressed the button to silence the confounded contraption in the blink of an eye and zoomed outside to take the message.

"Have you found him?" Was the first phrase uttered from Wonder Woman's mouth, while she glanced at him worriedly.

"Yep. And you'll never believe what he's doing."

"Try us." interjected Superman, folding his muscular arms. Robin and Batman stood silently at his side, Robin frowning.

"Ice skating. And by that, I mean FIGURE-skating."

There was a dead silence from the other end, letting the sweet sound of metal skate blades hitting the ice lightly come floating down to them.

Finally, Robin broke the silence.

"Isn't figure-skating for girls?"

He got cuffed over his jet spiky head by his mentor for his troubles, making his bottle green cape flutter.

"OW! I wasn't being rude! It's true. Most figure skaters are women! Now quit hitting me!"

Starfire popped up beside him.

"Oh friend Robin, are you alright?"

"He's having a whiny fit Starfire." Batman replied in his usual serious tone.

"Was not!" Robin yelled, pouting and going red.

Flash rolled his eyes.

"That's it, I'm off to watch my kid apprentice some more. He's really good, ya know."

He cut them off with a smirk before they could protest. Zipping back to his little spot, he snarfed down some popcorn (a record time of five seconds) that he had purchased from Wal-Mart while the others had blabbed for Germany. Smiling, the speedster who was a menace to speed cameras everywhere carried on eyeing Kid Flash as he gracefully danced on glittering ice, the light from it making his strawberry hair stand out in sharp relief. Pure happiness radiated from every part of him. Finally, as Kid Flash finished his routine by pulling off a double toe loop and bowing with a flourish (like a swan, as Hawk Girl sometimes described him), he happened to glimpse The Flash.

Flash froze in his act of leaning forward and mentor and protégée gazed at each other. Kid Flash looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. A giant truck. A giant truck with laser guns. Flash saw his knees tense and his slight frame quiver; he knew that the teen would flee any second if he didn't say something.

"Kid it's alright." He tried to make his voice as gentle as possible.

Kid Flash shivered. "I…I…"

"Don't panic, I'm not going to have a go at you. What makes you think I would get mad?"

Kid Flash's eyes darkened to Prussian blue and he mumbled his reply at the ground, his face downcast.

"What was that?"

"B-because…you might think I'm a sissy or a nerd or something."

Red soft hair flopped as his head jerked upwards.

"ButI'mnotreally! Ilikeskating…" he trailed off from his hyped rambling outburst which only someone like Flash could understand. Then his jaw set defiantly.

"I enjoy it."

The Flash grinned.

"I know. And I enjoyed watching you. You're impressive youngster." Blue eyes twinkled.

Kid Flash's eyes lit up as he took the compliment in, like a ray of sunshine bursting out from a dark storm cloud. "Really? You mean that?!"

"Sure do son."

Kid Flash was in front of him in an instant, joyful and chirpy, back to his usual self.

"Thanks Flash. Will you come and see me next Tuesday too?" Big pleading puppy eyes.

They could manage over at Justice League for a few hours!

"Of course."

A yelp of appreciation and Kid Flash was slinging his orange duffel bag over his shoulder, skates gone, replaced by bright red converse boots made of rubber.

"Do we have to go now?"

"Yep. I need to do some work with you today." The Flash said sternly, then winked.

Both of them began to stroll out of the Ice Palace when Flash realised that Kid Flash had completely stopped.

"What's the matter Kid Flash?" The master turned to his pupil confused.

The next barely whispered words set him on edge.

"Will they laugh at me?"

Sighting the slumping of his small body and his head drooping, Flash gritted his square jaw.

"If they're decent, no. If not, yes. But mark my words, I WILL protect you. I don't tolerate bullies."

Kid Flash attempted to smile. The Flash put an arm around him.

"C'mon Kid, let's go home yeah?"

A single nod and two brightly-coloured heroes bolted away, ready for whatever lay ahead.

Kid Flash would always idolize The Flash.

* * *

Finished! I thought a bonding session was needed. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
